Feliz Cumpleaños Gaara
by GSMatsuri
Summary: Desde pequeño me decian el arma definitiva, pero yo sabia que era una forma de no decirme "demonio". Cuando todos te dicen te odio, comienzas a odiarte a ti mismo" "Pero ella...ella es mi pase al cielo" /FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS GAARA/ 19-enero


_Feliz cumpleaños Gaara_

Enero 19

_Cuando era niño me llamaban "arma definitiva" pero siempre supe que era una manera en la que la gente evitaba llamarme "demonio"_

_Cuando la gente te dice "te odio" tantas veces en la vida, tú mismo comienzas a odiarte._

_Cuando la gente no te mira por temor, tú mismo comienzas a temerte._

_Después de ser llamado toda la vida "demonio" comienzas a creerlo._

_Mañana sera mi cumpleaños, me he encargado de mandar a mis hermanos a una mision, se que Temari se ha enojado e incluso Kankuro lo ha tomado de mala gana, pero no quiero celebrar mi cumpleaños numero 18._

_No se si cumplir 18__ me indica que he vivido un año mas de mi vida o que estoy un año mas cerca de mi muerte._

_Si es la primera opción no puedo decir que este arrepentido, gracias a Naruto puedo decir que he llegado a querer a mi familia aunque solo sean Temari y Kankuro e incluso he tomado cariño a mis "amigos" aunque estén en Konoha._

_Sin embargo si es la segunda opción tampoco estoy aterrado de la muerte, siempre he pensado que iré al infierno, si es que existe, tantos años siendo llamado demonio que hasta yo me lo creí, a veces incluso pienso que mi pase al cielo me lo quitaron desde el momento en que nací… bueno si es que alguna vez tuve uno._

Para Gaara su cumpleaños numero veinte no era absolutamente nada una fiesta para ser festejada, era el día que le recordaba que su madre estaba muerta, que su padre siempre lo había querido matar, que su tío había intentado acecinarlo. Que estaba solo, simplemente "NO ERA UNA BUENA FECHA"

* * *

-¿Dónde esta Gaara?- pregunto Matsuri mientras entraba a la oficina de Temari

-Encerrado en su oficina, no quiere salir- le dijo la Sabakuno con un suspiro –Ven siéntate- le dijo la rubia

Matsuri se sentó frente a la rubia.

-Debes entenderlo Matsuri, a él no le gusta su cumpleaños- dijo Temari

-Lo entiendo… es solo que… no importa- dijo Matsuri cabizbaja

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunto Kankuro entrando a la oficina

-…Gaara…- le dijo Temari

Kankuro suspiro

-No entiendo como es que no nos deja celebrarle su cumpleaños- suspiro su hermano el castaño

Matsuri suspiro

-¿No le has dicho cierto?- pregunto Temari

Matsuri negó

-Hahaha, ¿Qué esperas Matsuri? Alegrare al cumpleaños- le dijo Kankuro

Matsuri se sonrojo, pero Temari apoyo al castaño por lo cual la muchacha salio y se dirigió a la oficina del Kazekage

* * *

Toco a la puerta dos veces

-Vete Baki, no quiero visitas- dijo la voz de Gaara

Matsuri abrió la puerta

-No soy Baki- dijo la muchacha fingiendo una sonrisa

-¿Ha? Matsu, pasa- le dijo el muchacho con frialdad –No quiero ser grosero contigo pero dime ¿Qué sucede?- le preguntó

Matsuri le sonrió

-¿No tienes un momento para tu novia en tu cumpleaños?- le pregunto la castaña

-Sabes que no me gusta esta fecha- le dijo el pelirrojo

-Tengo algo que decirte- dijo ella

Gaara la miro seriamente

Matsuri se levanto y se acerco a èl.

-No puedo cambiar lo que has vivido, pero puedo intentar que ahora vivas mejor- le dijo ella

Gaara no contesto

-Conmigo y… con tu hijo- le dijo la castaña

Gaara la miro sorprendida

-¿Mi hijo…?- pregunto el Kazekage

Matsuri sonrió y asintió. Gaara se levanto de la silla y la besó.

Un poco después Gaara acerco su rostro al vientre de ella y luego volvió a mirar a los ojos de la castaña

-Contigo y con ese pequeño, mi vida sera feliz- dijo Gaara

-Feliz Cumpleaños. Gaara-sen-sei- dijo la muchacha con una risa.

La puerta se abrió y entraron Temari y Kankuro

-Feliz cumpleaños hermano- dijeron ambos

Gaara sonrió torcidamente y tomo a Matsuri de la cintura.

_Hay entendí que había encontrado mi pase al cielo._

_Un año mas de mi vida o un año mas cerca de la muerte… cualquiera de las dos ya no me importaban, mientras tuviera a mis amigos, a mi familia y a MI Matsuri_

_"Feliz Cumpleaños" me susurro Matsuri al oido y luego le di un beso. Por primera vez, ese fue un FELIZ cumpleaños_

* * *

**Bueno este solo es un pequeño one-shot que le hize a Gaara en su cumpleaños, me quedo corto a comparación de lo que suelo escribir, pero pronto comenzare con mas Gaamatsu que lo tengo algo olvidado**

**Hasta la proxima**

**VIVA EL GAAMATSU**

**Sayo ^.^ **


End file.
